Through The Eyes of A Wolf
by Storm Call
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have an argument. Haruka leaves and gets into a horrible accident and nearly dies. She goes back to Michiru...but not as a human.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka, Michiru, or any of the other senshi in this fic. I Do own the 5 winged figures that are going to appear later in this fanfic. So enjoy and please review me after you're done reading.  
  
Through The Eyes of A Werewolf  
  
Chapter 1: The Argument  
  
"Haruka, how could you!?!?" screamed Michiru.  
  
"It's not what you think Michiru!!!" I cried, desperately trying to calm my lover down.  
  
"Haruka, I saw you kissing that girl!!! How do you explain that!?!?" yelled Michiru, angrier than before.  
  
~Earlier that day~  
  
'Damn, how long does it take to try on a dress?' I thought to myself as I waited for Michiru to come out of the dressing room.  
  
"Um...excuse me are you Haruka Tenoh, the famous racer?"  
  
I turned around to see a pretty young woman. "Yes, can I help you?" Before I had a chance to react, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. At that same moment, Michiru walked out of the dressing room. I could see her out of the corner of my eye. As I looked into her eyes I saw anger, hurt, and worst of all, betrayal. The woman finally pulled away and gave me a sly grin. "See ya." She scampered away by the time Michiru reached me.  
  
"We're going home. Now." she turned away from me and walked out of the store.  
  
~Present~  
  
"Michiru, she was the one that kissed me fir-"  
  
"Haruka, I don't want to hear it!!!" she quickly cut me off. She ran up the stairs and into her room before I had a chance to say anything else. 'Damn it!!! That's just great. Now what am I going to do?' I started to bang my head against the wall. 'Argh, now I have a headache.' I looked at my keys that were hanging on a hook by the door. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. 'Maybe I should go for a ride and settle down a bit.' When I reached my car, I took one last look at the house. "Michiru..." I quickly got into my car and sped off.  
  
Hotaru walked down the stairs and looked at the door. "Haruka-papa..." she whispered. She heard the argument all the way upstairs in her room. She hated it whenever her 'parents' fought. When they did, she sometimes thought that they would break up and then they would leave her all alone.  
  
"Hotaru?" She looked up to see Setsuna descending the stairs.   
  
"Hotaru, why are you still up? You should be in bed." said Setsuna, lightly scolding her adoptive daughter.  
  
"Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were fighting." said Hotaru, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Poor Hotaru. How about I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Okay..." sniffled Hotaru. Setsuna picked up the small 3 year old and carried her into the kitchen.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
'Why the hell did that woman kiss me for!?!?' I thought to myself angrily while I was driving over a bridge. 'Because of HER, Michiru is fucking mad at me!!!' My thoughts were then cut off when I heard the sound of screeching tires up ahead. A drunk driver was swerving his car dangerously all over the road. Before I had a chance to react, the driver hit my car and sent me flying off the bridge and into the river below. I hit the river with a huge splash and I could already feel the water rushing into my car. I tried my best to escape, but from the pressure of the water outside my car door and the water rushing all over my body, I had little chance of escaping. The water was so cold and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. 'Michiru...I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you. I hope...you can live...a happier life...without me.' I tried one more time to stay awake, but I could feel my eyelids begin to close. My body stopped moving and I let the darkness consume me.  
  
All the senshi immediately stopped what they were doing. They could no longer feel Haruka's life energy. The link between her and the others was suddenly gone. Usagi, Ami, and Minako all cried for the warrior of the wind while their lovers Mamoru, Makoto, and Rei tried in vain to calm them down.  
  
~Back at the outer's house~  
  
All three of them felt it. Haruka's energy and link were both gone.  
  
"Haruka-papa..." cried Hotaru. Setsuna picked her up and rocked her gently in her arms.  
  
"Shh...it's okay. Calm down. It'll be alright." Setsuna whispered soothingly.  
  
"Oh no...Haruka. No...it can't be. No... you can't be gone." Michiru whispered. She immediately began to have memories f Haruka. All her smiles, laughs, hugs, and kisses. There were never going to be any of that anymore. "Haruka...you tried to tell me what happened...but I wouldn't listen. It's all my fault. No...Haruka...what in the gods name have I done!?!? No...Haruka...Haruka...HARUKA!!!" she collapsed on the bed,(A/N: She's in her bedroom, remember?) her body racked with sobs.  
  
Back at the river, 5 winged figures floated silently above the site of Haruka's accident. They were dressed, strangely, in white. All of them floated in the air for a minute of two before diving into the river. When they were in it, the winged figures began to concentrate for a moment and began to glow. Within a matter of seconds, all 5 of them had strange white auras.  
  
"Good. Now I can breathe." sighed a young woman. She had copper-colored skin(A/N: Like Setsuna ^^) and red hair that went down to the middle of her back while a couple of her bangs fell down the sides of her face. She looked at the rest of her companions with playful green eyes and a silly smile.  
  
"Yeah. That trick works every time." said another young woman, agreeing with her friend. She had shoulder-length caramel-colored hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"C'mon you two. We need to get Haruka out of the car." a woman told her friends gently. She had black hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail and kind brown eyes.  
  
While they were talking, their last two companions swam closer to Haruka's car. One woman had long brown hair that went down to her waist and intelligent green eyes. Trailing closely behind her was a tall young woman with spiked-up black hair and dark brown eyes. She was a few inches taller than the woman in front of her. Unlike the rest of her companions, who wore dresses, she wore a white t-shirt with white slacks and white Nike shoes. This black-haired young woman could easily be mistaken for a man.(A/N: Remind you of anyone?^-^)   
  
"Wow, she's gotten a whole lot bigger." whispered the brown-haired woman.  
  
"Yeah. Let's hurry and get her out of here."  
  
To be continued....  
  
So do you like? Please tell me you do!!! C'mon I'm begging you!!! Review me and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2: Haruka's Secret Past

Storm Call: In my last chapter, Haruka's car plunges into the river while she is still in it. 5 figures appeared, and they seem to know Haruka. Who are they and what will they do to Haruka??? This and many other questions will be answered in today's chapter. But first the disclaimer. ^_^ LISA!!!   
  
Lisa(best friend): *sighs* Do I have to?  
  
Storm Call: *nods her head*  
  
Austin(my boyfriend): Storm Call, love, can we just get this fanfic started?  
  
Storm Call: AUSTIN!!! *glomps him*  
  
Lisa: Not this again...Storm Call doesn't own Sailor Moon, but she does own the 5 winged figures. SO DON'T STEAL THEM!!! If you want to use them in your own fanfic, you'll have to ask her first.  
  
Storm Call: Yeah, now that that's over with...ON TO THE FANFIC!!! C'MON!!! LET'S GO!!! ON WITH THE SHOW!!! YAY!!!  
  
Austin & Lisa: *sweatdrops*  
  
Austin: *sighs* Lisa, how much soda did you give Storm Call?  
  
Lisa: *scratches the back of her head* Um... a lot???  
  
Austin: No wonder...*sighs some more*  
  
Chapter 2: Haruka's Past  
  
"Jet...she has a lot of injuries. Some of them might be internal...," said the brown-haired woman worriedly.  
  
"I know Airlia, but the sooner we get back to heaven the sooner we can treat her," said the spiky-haired woman while embracing Airlia from behind. Airlia hesitantly broke away and went to open Haruka's car door. She quickly undid Haruka's seatbelt and was about to pull her out when Jet lightly pushed her away.  
  
"Don't worry, I got her."  
  
"Thank you darling," Airlia said adoringly, giving her lover a kiss.  
  
Jet smiled. "No problem, but what do we do about the car?"  
  
Airlia looked at her lover quizzically. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jet looked back at the car. "Well, someone will eventually find it and report it to the police. The police would trace back to Haruka . The police would probably start a search for her, but since we have her, they won't find her. When we do bring her back to Earth, she's going to have quite a story to explain, don't you think?"  
  
Airlia looked from her lover to the car. "Hmm...I suppose you're right. I guess we'll have to take it with us." She looked back at her other three companions who were still chatting away. " I should have known..." Airlia sighed. " Cecilia, Sierra, Sakura!!!" she shouted. The red-haired, caramel-colored haired, and black-haired woman looked up.  
  
"Yes?" they said at the exact same time.  
  
"Help me carry Haruka's car back to heaven."  
  
"Isn't Jet gonna help?" Cecilia asked, pointing to the spiky-haired woman.  
  
"I'm already carrying Haruka," said Jet, smirking.  
  
Cecilia just grumbled and grabbed a side of the car. The four of them were able to lift the car up out of the river and in a blink of an eye, they started to fly straight into the sky. (A/N: Wow, that rhymed ^-^!!!) Jet followed closely behind Airlia.   
  
~A few hours later~  
  
I opened my eyes and I found myself lying on a bed. " What the...." I quickly sat up and I began to check my surroundings. The room was quite large and well-decorated. "Where the hell am I!!!", I shouted. "The last thing I remember was falling into a river and then everything went dark. I thought I was gonna die for sure." I unconsciously got out of bed and walked out of the room. I walked down a long hallway and came across a huge living room. It had fine leather couches, gold statues of the gods, gold lamps, a few coffee tables, and a big flat-screen T.V. Below it were some video games that were scattered all over the floor. "Whoever owns this place must be rich.", I said to no one in particular. I turned a little bit to the right. My gaze fell on a painting that hung over the fireplace. "Wait a minute...this is me!!!" In the painting, I was wearing a white suit and I was in front of a huge white palace. "That's the Moon Kingdom!!!", I said astonished.  
  
"That was painted when you were 11 years old," said a voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around and got into a battle stance. In front of me were three women that were dressed elegantly in white dresses. Wow, they have pretty good looking bodies. They began to smile at me gently like they heard what I was thinking about.  
  
"I see that you're awake now Haruka."  
  
I turned to see two more women walking down the stairs. The woman that spoke to me had long brown hair. When I looked into her eyes I saw great wisdom behind them. She sort of reminds me of Setsuna. Standing right next to her was a woman with spiky black hair. She was smiling widely at me.  
  
"Nice to see you again 'Lil Ruka. Well, I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore. It's pretty obvious that you've gotten bigger now," she said in a low husky voice.   
  
The three women from behind me started to approach us. Now they were all staring at me. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable, yet something inside of me told me to trust them. I did feel like I knew them from somewhere. They all seem to know me, but I just can't seem to remember...  
  
The brown haired woman smiled at me. " What's wrong Haruka? Don't you remember the guardian angels that took care of you when you were a baby?"  
  
I just stared at her. "Guardian angels?"  
  
~Back in the Silver Millennium~  
  
A young woman was staring at the sky through her bedroom window. She was the queen of all the people on the planet Uranus. She had long sandy-blonde hair and her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. The queen had a worried expression on her face. A group called the Dark Assassins were going to arrive at any moment and that meant a large amount of Uranians were going to die.  
  
"WWWAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
A loud wail brought her out of her thoughts. She walked over to a crib and picked up a baby girl.  
  
"Shh...hush now Haruka. It's alright. Mommy's here..."  
  
The queen rocked the baby gently in her arms until the baby's wails stopped. She rocked baby Ruka a few more times until she fell asleep. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The queen's husband, King Alexander, came into the room. He had short dark brown hair and kink teal eyes. He held his head high and demanded a great deal of respect from all the people around him, except the queen of course.  
  
"The Dark Assassins will be here any minute now Aurora," he said a little fearfully.  
  
"I know Alexander, but..." she looked down at the baby in her arms. " I only wish that we could have spent more time with Haruka...."  
  
"I could put you in the safety chamber with her," he said to her softly.  
  
"No, I want to be with you until the very end..."  
  
Then there was a loud explosion outside the city of Uranus. The explosions continued and the screams of thousands of Uranians could be heard.  
  
"Hurry Aurora, we have to get out of here!!!"  
  
The king and queen of Uranus ran down the hallway and stopped in front of a steel door. Alexander pushed a few buttons that were on the keypad next to the door. The door slid open and dozens of safety pods could be seen. They walked over to a pod that was in the middle of the room. Aurora gently placed her daughter inside of it and closed the pod after she did so.  
  
"My child, I can only pray to the gods for your safety. Goodbye Haruka..."  
  
"Aurora, the Dark Assassins are getting closer!!!"  
  
"Right, let's go!!!"  
  
Both of them exited the room and the steel door closed behind them. Outside the safety chamber, the Dark Assassins began killing thousands of innocent Uranians. They kept killing until only half the population of Uranus was left. This slaughter would forever be known as the Uranian Massacre.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Airlia, Jet, Cecilia, Sierra, and Sakura flew down to what was left of the once beautiful city of Uranus. They pulled back their wings and began to check their surroundings. The only thing they saw was the bodies of the Uranians scattered all over the streets.  
  
"This is horrible..." whispered Sakura.  
  
Sierra just looked on in disbelief. "How could anyone do such a thing?"  
  
Quickly changing the subject, Cecilia asked, "Hey Airlia, why did the god, Uranus, send us here?"  
  
"To find his senshi, Haruka, and take care of her," Airlia said rather bluntly.  
  
"So I guess we'll have to be her parents, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's pretty much it."  
  
"Why don't we go check out the palace and see if we can find her there?" suggested Jet.  
  
They nodded and flew off.  
  
The five angels searched the palace for 2 hours, but due to the size of the palace, they only got to search half of it.  
  
"Why did they have to build such a huge palace!?!?" Cecilia cried angrily while Sierra and Sakura laughed at her frustration.  
  
"Well, they were the king and queen of Uranus," said Sierra in between giggles.  
  
Cecilia pouted, "Yeah, but still..."   
  
Her friends began to laugh again at her expression. Airlia and Jet grinned at their friends antics.   
  
At the other end of the palace Haruka finally woke up. When she didn't see her parents around she began to cry, "WWAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Jet's grin instantly turned into a frown, "Hey, be quiet for a second." Cecilia, Sierra, and Sakura quickly did as they were told.  
  
Airlia looked up at her lover worriedly, "Jet, what's wrong?"  
  
"I thought I heard something..."  
  
Cecilia looked at Jet as if she had just lost her mind, " I didn't hear anyth-"  
  
"waaaah...un.....ugh.....hic.....waaaaah...." was heard off in the distance.  
  
Jet suddenly had a frantic look on her face, "There it is again!!! It must be Haruka!!! C'mon, let's go!!!"  
  
They all quickly flew down the hallway with incredible speed, trying to locate baby Ruka. Haruka's cries eventually lead them to a steel door.  
  
Sakura examined the keypad next to it. " It looks like we need a password to get it to open."  
  
Jet snorted, "Screw the password!!! I'll get it open my own way."   
  
Jet pulled back her hand and hit the door with a powerful punch. The door instantly fell to the ground. The angels walked into the room and surrounded the safety pod Haruka was in. Airlia opened the pod and Haruka immediately stopped crying. She looked up at Airlia curiously and the room remained silent until Haruka began to gurgle happily. She stretched her arms out at Airlia as if asking to be held.  
  
Airlia smiled and bent down to pick her up, " Well, aren't you the cutest little thing?" Haruka just cooed in response. Everyone just melted at the site. Jet couldn't help but stare at her lover.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Airlia caught her stare, " Jet, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just that you look so natural holding a baby."  
  
Airlia just smiled up at her lover, "Why thank you. Maybe when we're done raising Haruka we can have a baby of out own," she said slyly. Jet immediately began to blush and she started to scratch the back of her head nervously while her friends started to tease her.  
  
"Whoo!!! Go Jet!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!! Alright Jet!!!"  
  
"Jet a daddy!?!? This I gotta see!!!"  
  
Jet cleared her throat abruptly, "We should head back to heaven now that we've found Haruka."  
  
Everyone nodded and flew out of the palace, struggling not to laugh at the look of embarrassment on her face.  
  
~Present~  
  
I just couldn't believe it. The guardians that I haven't seen for more than a thousand years, were standing right in front of me. "Airlia!?!? Jet!?!?" I ran up and hugged them fiercely.  
  
"Hey, don't we get a hug too?" asked Cecilia.  
  
I turned around and looked at them apologetically, "Sorry..." I murmured as I went up to hug them. After we finished getting reacquainted, we walked over and sat on the couches that were in the middle of the room. Airlia, Jet, and Sakura sat on the couch that was in front of me while Cecilia and Sierra sat on either side of me.  
  
"So Haruka," Airlia said, "How do you like it up here in heaven?"  
  
I was shocked at what she just said, "I'm in heaven?" she nodded at me. "So am I dead?"  
  
"No, if you were dead you would have a golden halo over your head." Cecilia said pointing above my head.  
  
I looked up expecting to see a small gold ring above me. When I didn't I asked Airlia, " So if I'm not dead, can't you just send me back to Earth?"  
  
She sipped at her tea, "We would except not like that."  
  
I was more than a little confused by now. I looked down, "What do you mean not like..." I said before trailing off. I gasped and quickly stood up. "What the hell happened to me!?!?" My body was now completely transparent. "I thought you said I wasn't dead!!!"  
  
"Well you aren't," Airlia explained. "You see, when you crashed you car, more than 85% of your body was damaged. It's going to take awhile to fix."  
  
"Oh, I see..." I sat down rather abruptly and put my face in my hands. "How long was I knocked out?"  
  
"4 months have passed on Earth," she began.  
  
"You mean I've been asleep for four months!?!?" I shouted.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "No Haruka, if you hadn't cut Airlia off then you would have know that 4 months have passed ON EARTH. Only 4 DAYS have passed up here IN HEAVEN."  
  
I began to blush. Now I feel like an idiot. "Um...so what's been happening down on Earth?"  
  
"A lot of things actually," said Sierra.  
  
I looked at her, "Really? Like what?"  
  
"Well, Usagi and Mamoru broke up, so now she's going out with someone else."  
  
Wow, now that's a surprise. Oh well, I always thought he was a little deranged. I mean what kind of guy goes around throwing roses? I'm surprised a youma hasn't killed him yet for all those stupid speeches of his. He was suppose to be the future king of Crystal Tokyo too. Have you ever heard of a king that wears lavender before??? That's kind of freaky if you ask me.  
  
"Haruka, are you okay?" asked Airlia waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Um...yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to space out on all of you."  
  
"That's okay." said Jet.  
  
"So who's Usagi dating now?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm...what was that's Starlight's name again? I think her name was Seiya..." said Airlia.  
  
I blinked a couple of times, "What!?!?" I shouted. "You mean she's going out with...with...him? Her? IT!?!?" Jet started to laugh loudly at my little remark.  
  
Airlia glared at her lover, "Jet!!!"  
  
Jet immediately stopped laughing, "Um...I...er...sorry love?" she said stammering out her apology.  
  
Cecilia started to tease her, "Smooth move Jet!!!"  
  
As much as I enjoyed watching one of my guardians getting teased, I decided to break it up. "Airlia, how long will it take you to fix my body?"  
  
"About 11 months," she said bluntly.  
  
I groaned, "What the hell am I going to do for 11 months!?!?"  
  
Airlia smiled at me, "I knew you were going to say that so I decided to send you down in your werewolf form."  
  
I continued to stare at her. Note to self, Airlia has officially lost her mind.  
  
"I heard that Haruka," I stared at her amazed. "Did you forget that we could read minds?"  
  
Damn, I guess I did. "But I'm not a werewolf."  
  
"Actually you are," said Jet.  
  
"Wha?" I said completely stunned.  
  
"You know that your mother was the princess of Uranus, right?" I nodded. "Well, she fell in love with your father who happened to be a werewolf."  
  
"Wow, I never saw that coming." I mumbled. "So how do I get into my werewolf form?"  
  
"Well, since you haven't been in this form for over a thousand years, I decided to help you."  
  
Airlia walked up to me and pressed her index and middle finger to my forehead. I started to feel some sort of hidden power open up inside of me. "I'm getting sleepy." I yawned.  
  
"Don't worry Haruka. When you wake up you'll be a werewolf again," was the last thing I heard before I collapsed.  
  
TBC  
  
Storm Call: This is getting pretty long, so I'll end it here. Will Haruka really become a werewolf? Can Michiru let allow a werewolf into her house?? Am I ever going to find the soda that Austin and Lisa hid from me???  
  
Austin & Lisa: *sweatdrops*  
  
Storm Call: Find out in the next exciting chapter of Through The Eyes of A Wolf!!! MUAWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH*coughs*HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH* coughs...hack...wheeze* Must...find ...soda...  
  
Austin & Lisa: *sweatdrops more*  
  
Austin: Um...I think my girlfriend, Storm Call, would appreciate it if you would give her at least 4 reviews.  
  
Storm Call: *suddenly feeling better* Yeah!!! I'm only asking for 4 measly reviews. I'd like more than that, but at least give me 4. Otherwise, I won't be updating for awhile. I'd also like to thank all the people that DID review. THANK YOU ^__^!!! *collapses on the floor and starts crawling* Must...find...soda...must...get...lots...of...soda...  
  
Austin & Lisa: *sweatdrops some more* 


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate Being Small

Storm Call: Hello!!! I'm back!!! In my last chapter, Haruka was once again reunited with her guardians. They started talking and Haruka finds out that Usagi is now dating Seiya. She wasn't too happy about that now, was she? Oh well, at least Seiya's a lot better than that rose-throwing buffoon. Sorry to all Mamoru lovers. For some reason I just don't like him. Umm...Where was I? Oh, yeah, Airlia does some weird, freaky power thing to Haruka. And that was pretty some of interesting stuff from Chapter 2. I would like to thank to all those that reviewed. Can you believe that the great and almighty author, Cloud van Dyk U.M.O.D., has reviewed me!?!? YAY!!!! Cloud-san happens to be one of my favorite authors. Uh...where was I? Oh yeah, YAY!!! All must bow before the great and almighty Cloud van Dyk, U.M.O.D !!! *bows, bows, bow, and bows again.* And of course, I can't forget all the great people that reviewed.^_^ Some of the other authors have given me the honor of having reviewed my fanfic. Thank you ShortStuff1, Jupiter Girl, Solo Tiger, and Nsilent. I also had one reviewer that decided to remain anonymous. Thank you insert name here!!! Now I must bow before all of you as well. *bows, bows, bows, and bows some more* Here are some sparkly stuff for all of you!!! Whee!!! *tosses sparkly stuff into the air.* I hope they didn't land on your head. Some of those things are quite heavy ^^;. That's it for that part of the fanfic. NOW I MUST FIND THE SODA THAT AUSTIN AND LISA SO CLEVERLY HID FROM ME!!! AUSTIN!!!  
  
Austin:...yes...?  
  
Storm Call: *smiles at him* Could you please say the disclaimer?^__^  
  
Austin: um...sure?  
  
Storm Call: Thank you sweetie!!!^_______^ *begins to search for her precious soda*  
  
Lisa: She's really starting to scare me. ^^;  
  
Austin: *clears his throat* Storm Call doesn't own anything in this fic except Airlia, Jet, Cecilia, Sierra, and Sakura. So even though she's sorta rich, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate it if you sued her.  
  
Lisa: That would be kinda funny though. ^O^  
  
Storm Call: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?  
  
Lisa: umm...nothing?  
  
Storm Call: Good.  
  
Austin: That's why you don't want to sue her. Alright start the fic.  
  
Storm Call: *starts singing* Oh where, oh where has my soda gone? Oh where, oh where can it be?  
  
Austin & Lisa: *sweatdrops*  
  
" "= conversation  
  
~* *~ = telepathic thoughts  
  
Chapter 3: I Hate Being Small  
  
~Night time on Earth~  
  
Owww... Dammit, my head hurts. I suddenly felt a hand gently stroking my back. I looked to see Airlia smiling down at me. Jet was sitting right behind her. She had her arms wrapped around Airlia's waist and she rested her head on top of Airlia's head. She was staring silently at the stars. I guess she didn't notice me waking up. I paused in my thinking for a few seconds. For some reason I felt very different. My eyesight had greatly improved and I was now able to see a caterpillar crawling on a leaf a mile away from me. I could even see even farther than that. My hearing had also increased. I could hear the flapping of a bird's wings miles away from here. I also heard Cecilia, Sierra, and Sakura chatting about some men they saw up in heaven. I rolled my eyes at that. Ahhh... and the smells...I could smell some bread in the local bakery and the bathing oils (A/N: Is that what they're called?) that someone was bathing themselves with. But the thing that caught my nose first was Airlia. She smelled faintly of the wind, the thing that I loved most, besides Michiru that is.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment Haruka," said Airlia. Damn, I keep forgetting that my guardians could read minds.  
  
Jet finally noticed that I was awake, "So you're awake now? Did you know that you could sleep through anything? We were waiting 6 hours for you to wake up." My other guardians walked over to where we were.  
  
"Wow Haruka," said Cecilia. "You look so...so....what's that word that the Japanese use? Oh yeah, now I remember, hawaii^_^!!!" Of course, you can imagine the rest of us sweatdropping at what she said.  
  
"Cecilia," said Airlia regaining her composure. "I think you mean kawaii. Hawaii is a island somewhere in the middle of the ocean."  
  
"Well, I almost got it right.^_^"  
  
While they were talking I managed to slip out of Airlia's grasp and I walked over to a small pond. I tripped about 3 times just by walking over to it. I peered into the lake and what I saw shocked me. Instead of seeing a huge red-eyed snarling beast, I saw a small puppy staring back at me.  
  
"You're a wolf pup to be exact," said Airlia.  
  
I turned around and stared UP at Airlia. I hate being small. I continued to look at Airlia for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to communicate with her.  
  
~*Picture the person that you want to talk to, and concentrate on what you want to say to them*~ said a voice in my head. It sounded strangely like Airlia. ~*I'm talking telepathically to you Haruka*~ I cocked my head to right. My guardians smiled at my display.   
  
Airlia repeated what she said,~*Picture the person and concentrate*~   
  
quickly did as I was told. I clearly pictured Airlia in my mind and concentrated hard. ~*Airlia? Can you hear me?*~  
  
Airlia smiled at me, ~*You always were a fast learner*~ I wagged my tail slowly at her remark.  
  
"Awww, you look so adorable Haruka," said Sierra. I stopped wagging my tail and visibly winced. I never did liked being called adorable.  
  
"Do you have any questions before we take you back home?" asked Jet.  
  
~*Yeah, why did you make me a wolf pup? I thought you were gonna send me back as a full grown werewolf.*~ I said growling softly.  
  
"Well, you really didn't think that Michiru would have a grown werewolf come into her house did you?" said Sakura.  
  
~*I guess not*~  
  
"Besides," said Cecilia picking me up. "I think you look cute this way," she said nuzzling my nose. I pulled back my ears and whined softly at the word cute.  
  
"Well, we should be getting you back home now," said Jet.  
  
~*How am I gonna do that? I can barely walk 3 feet without tripping.*~  
  
"We'll fly you there."  
  
"It would be a lot faster and you don't have to hurt yourself by tripping all over the place," Cecilia said teasingly. I growled at her indignantly.  
  
"Haruka," I looked over at Airlia. "I don't want you to use your telepathic powers yet when you go home. Wait for everyone to get used to having a wolf pup around the house first, okay?" I nodded.  
  
Sierra came up to me. "Since you're a werewolf now, you also have the powers to read minds. You can only use them 3 times a day for now. When you get more used to this form, you'll be able to use it a lot more."  
  
Sakura was the next to speak, "When you're in this form, you can heal even faster than you would when were Sailor Uranus. Your reflexes have also increased, but I guess you probably already noticed that. You can't get sick anymore or get poisoned so you'll feel more energized now."  
  
~*So does that mean I'm kinda immortal now?*~  
  
"Yeah, isn't it cool?" asked Cecilia looking down at me. Did I mention that I hate being small?  
  
~*Aren't werewolves vulnerable against silver?*~ I asked looking at Airlia.  
  
"Pure silver," she corrected me. "It will burn you in the first few hundred years of your life, but as you grow older and more experienced, it won't hurt you as much. Pure silver will kill you if it is used correctly by the attacker. If it's not used correctly then it will just wound you, but you'll still be able to fight. So you can still kick the attackers ass." I had to wag my tail at that. "Anymore questions?" I shook my head.  
  
Jet smiled, "Then let's hurry and get you home. I bet you probably miss that girlfriend of yours. Not to mention that adopted daughter of your." It's a good thing that werewolves don't blush otherwise I'd be as red as a tomato by now.  
  
"I never really pictured you as a father Haruka," said Cecilia. "But then again, I never pictured as Jet as much of a father either until she took care of you." Jet and I started to glare at her. Before we had a chance to protest, Airlia interrupted us.  
  
"We should get going now."  
  
Cecilia held on to me tightly and then we took off into the sky. The view up here was amazing. The breeze blew gently into my face and it played with my sandy-colored fur. I really wish I knew how to fly. We flew around for about 10 minutes until we reached a large wooded area about 3 miles away from Tokyo. We flew down and Cecilia dropped me down at the front door.  
  
Airlia looked down at me and said, "Now that we're back on Earth, I DON'T want you to get into any trouble."  
  
~* Who me? What made you think that I would get into any trouble?*~ I said mischievously while wagging my tail.  
  
Airlia sighed, but she still had a smile on her face, "You're still the same old Haruka. You're like a pup that always seems to have games on her mind."  
  
Jet had a huge grin on her face, "We have to get going now, Haruka. See you in a couple of months." And with that, they flew off. I continued to watch them until they were mere specks in the sky. Well, they're gone. I looked up at the door. Now how am I gonna get their attention? I sat there for a second or two, then I pointed my head towards the sky and let out a long howl.  
  
~Inside the house~  
  
Michiru was happily dreaming about Haruka when a howl woke her up. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, "Wha...?" she said groggily. For a second, she thought she imagined it until she heard it again, but this time it was louder. "It sounds like it's coming from outside." She got out of bed and went downstairs to investigate. She opened the door cautiously, and when she looked down she a small wolf. It had white fur on it's stomach and paws while the rest of it's body was covered with sandy-colored fur. When Michiru looked closer at the small wolf and saw that it had the most intense golden eyes that she had ever seen.  
  
~*It's about time she came out. I've been sitting here for 5 whole minutes!!! I guess I better start acting cute now. It's the only way to get her to keep me.*~ I started wagging my tail and barked at her happily. When I saw her smile I began to run in little circles around her feet. Her smile got even wider and she reached down to pick me up.  
  
"Well hello there," she said cradling me in her arms. She looked outside to see if anyone was there. When she didn't see anyone, she went back inside and locked the door.  
  
"Michiru, what was that noise?" We both looked up to see Setsuna walking down the stairs with Hotaru in her arms. Apparently she heard the noise that I was making and came down to investigate. She saw the furry little bundle that was me and said, "Isn't that a wolf?" Good ole Setsuna. She can be rather blunt when she has to be.  
  
Michiru looked at her skeptically, "How did you know that she's a wolf?"  
  
"Trust me, she's a wolf." Still wise and mysterious as always.  
  
Hotaru woke up and lifted her head off Setsuna's shoulder. She noticed me and giggled, "Puppy!!!" Awww....You have to admit, it is cute.......Ack!!! I said cute!!! Michiru put me down on the floor and Setsuna did the same to Hotaru. Hotaru came up to me and ran her hands through my fur. She looked up at Setsuna and Michiru with big pleading eyes and said, "Can we keep her?"  
  
They both looked at each other and then backed at Hotaru. Setsuna was the first to speak, "Well, since she doesn't have any kind of identification, I don't see why we can't keep her."  
  
"Yay!!!" Hotaru looked down at me. "Now we have to give her a name!!!"  
  
Michiru kneeled down until she was about Hotaru's height, "So what do you want to name her?"  
  
Hotaru considered a name for about a moment, "Well, since she has shiny fur, I think we should name her Sparkly!!!"  
  
I pulled back my ears and winced. Sparkly!?!? What kind of name is Sparkly!?!? I think she has watching too much Barney. I started whining when I heard Michiru and Setsuna laughing.  
  
"I don't think she likes that name very much sweetie," Michiru said in between giggles.  
  
Hotaru pouted cutely, "Then what should we name her?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was midnight, "Why don't we just name her Midnight?"  
  
Yes!!! I barked happily at the name that Setsuna has just bestowed upon me. Thank the gods that Setsuna is here. If she wasn't I would have gotten named Sparkly, or even worse. I might have gotten named Miss Little Furry Pie!!! When I get my human body back, I gonna make sure that Hotaru never watches Barney again. Midnight is a good name. Anything other than Sparkly or anything else that's cute would be nice.  
  
Hotaru tugged on Setsuna's robe, "Where is Midnight going to sleep?"  
  
With Michiru of course!!! Where else would I sleep? To prove my point, I cuddled up to Michiru and started running around in little circles around her until I slipped and fell. Dammit!!! How many times did I fall today!?!?  
  
Michiru laughed and picked up my sprawled form, "Well, that settles it. Midnight is sleeping up in my room tonight."  
  
"Can we invite Usagi and the others to come by and see Midnight?" asked Hotaru sleepily.  
  
Setsuna smiled and at her adoptive daughter, "Sure, but we'll have to invite them in the morning. For now, let's get you to bed." She picked her up and headed upstairs.  
  
Michiru looked down at me, "Well, we should probably get some sleep now."  
  
I barked my agreement and started to TRY and climb the stairs. Due to my small size though, I ended up tripping over a few of them on my way up. Did I mention that I hate being small?  
  
Michiru giggled at me, "You're certainly energetic."  
  
Well, we finally made it to our room despite the fact that I still ended up tripping on my way to the door. I'm about as clumsy as Usagi right now... I jumped onto the bed, but my hind quarters didn't actually make it. I was about to fall when Michiru gave me a little push up. How many times did I mention that I hate being small? Michiru slipped into bed and, in a few minutes, she was fast asleep. Wow, she looks so beautiful... I curled up on the pillow that was next to her and fell asleep.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
I woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon and coffee drifting in the air. I could detect with my nose that the pancake had maple syrup poured on them and I could smell hot chocolate being made for Hotaru. Great, now my mouth's watering... I stretched and shook myself a little bit. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Of course I tripped over the first step and ended up tumbling head over heels down the stairs. Ouch....... I picked myself up and headed into the kitchen. I walked up to Setsuna and whined softly at her to get her attention. She smiled and gave me a few pieces of her bacon.  
  
"Midnight!!!" squealed Hotaru happily. She jumped out of her chair and patted my furry head.  
  
"Here Midnight," called Michiru. I happily trotted over to her and barked. She placed a bowl in front of me that contained oatmeal, eggs, honey, and bacon bits. It may not sound appetizing to a human, but it's perfectly fine for a wolf pup like me. "I'll have to go to the market and get you some meat for you later, okay?" I barked at her happily. As long as I was with Michiru then it was alright with me. I quickly ate my breakfast and was watching Michiru do the dishes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming," replied Setsuna. She got up to answer the door with Hotaru following behind her.  
  
"That must be Usagi and the others." said Michiru finishing up the dishes. "Let's go and meet them." She picked me up and headed out of the kitchen. Setsuna had opened the door and everyone happily greeted each other.  
  
"Oh wow," Usagi said noticing me. "Is this the wolf you were talking about on the phone Michiru?" Michiru nodded.  
  
"She's so cute," said Ami. I cocked my head to one side and barked while wagging my tail.  
  
"Awww....that's so adorable," Minako said gushing over my...ugh...cuteness.  
  
Seiya stared at me, "Where did you get the little runt?" I growled at her. A runt!?!? How dare she call me a runt!?!? She's gonna regret ever saying that to me. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I grinned mischievously and started to squirm around in Michiru's arms until she put me down.  
  
"Seiya, you better be careful," warned Taiki.  
  
"Yeah, Midnight might try to bite you," snickered Yaten.  
  
Seiya snorted, "I'd like to see her tr-" she said trailing off. She looked down to see that I bit into her pant leg. "YAAAAAH!!! Get it off!!! Get it off!!! Get if off!!!" I let go only to throw my ears forward aggressively and bared my fangs. I growled at her angrily. She turned around and started screaming and running around the house like a maniac. I was right behind her and started snapping my teeth at her heels. This only caused her to scream louder. I'm really starting to enjoy this.  
  
Taiki rolled her eyes, "I warned her..."  
  
Yaten on the other hand was laughing her head off along with the rest of the senshi, "I'm going to enjoy having Midnight around!!!"  
  
Seiya was still screaming, "MOMMY!!!" I guess being a werewolf isn't so bad. If I could do this everyday then I wouldn't mind it at all. "HELP ME!!! MOMMY!!!" Ahhh.....the simple joys of life.....  
  
TBC  
  
Storm Call: *sitting on a huge pile of soda* BWAHAHHAHAHA!!! I found it at last!!! This is the greatest treasure of all time!!! And it's all mine!!!HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughs...hack...wheeze*I better start drinking the soda. It will make a whole lot better. *starts drinking the soda*^_____________^ I feel better already.  
  
Lisa: I can't believe she actually found it....  
  
Austin: Okay people, you know what to do. Give Storm Call at least 4 reviews and she'll continue.  
  
Lisa: So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Through The Eyes of A Wolf.  
  
Storm Call: Till then, See ya later!!! *starts chugging down her soda* 


	4. Camping Trip!

Storm Call: *howls* Hello everyone! I'm back again, and this time, with the 4 chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long to update again. I've just been busy with my new fic on FictionPress.com. So if you all have time, why don't you all go and check it out and see what you think of it. Before we begin, i would like to thank some of the people that reviewed. Thank you my fellow authors, nsilent, Meisumi, harukalover, CerberusOfThe5, ShortStuff1, Riva van Dyk, and Cloud van Dyk, U.M.O.D. I would also like to thank my anonymous reviewers! Thanks Ellen and zippy_puppy3. *looks for her girlfriend* Leah, can you say the disclaimer?  
  
Leah: *smiles* I'd love to. Storm Call doesn't own Sailor Moon, but she does own Airlia, Jet, Cecilia, Sierra, and Sakura. If you want to use these characters in your own fic, then you have to ask Storm Call first.  
  
Storm Call: *howls happily* Thank you love!   
  
Lisa: Now that that's over with, let's get on with the fic!  
  
~* *~ = telepathic messages  
  
' ' = Haruka's thoughts  
  
" " = conversation  
  
Through The Eyes Of A Wolf  
  
Chapter 4:Camping Trip!!!  
  
~4:00 a.m. In Setsuna's minivan~  
  
I open my mouth and yawn, exposing my sharp fangs while doing so. 'Damn, it's too early for this...' I was in the backseat of the minivan with Hotaru and Michiru. Rei, Minako, and Ami sat in the seats in the middle while Setsuna and Makoto sat up front. Michiru thought it would be fun if we all went on a camping trip. I honestly didn't think she was much of a outdoors person, but as long as I was with her, I didn't mind going. 'But why did Seiya have to come along?!' I growled softly at the thought. I still didn't like the way she called me a runt the first time i came back to Earth as a werewolf.  
  
Michiru must have heard me growling because she started to scratch me behind the ears, "Quiet now, Midnight. We're almost to the camping grounds, so you have to be patient."  
  
I growled in content and I let myself be scratched, 'That feels nice...' The minivan was too small for everyone to fit in so Usagi and the Starlights had to ride in Seiya's car. 'Seiya had better not do anything to the Princess or she'll regret it...' So far I had on Earth for 3 months. During that time, I grew and became stronger. From my head down to my feet, I only stood about 1 and a half feet, but I enjoyed the nervous looks that Seiya gave every time she noticed how big I was getting.   
  
Setsuna drove down a dirt path that led into a forest. As she drove, we all took the time to marvel at our surroundings. For some reason, I seemed calmer than I usually was. I just seemed to drift away as I listened to all the sounds of nature. 'Ah...so peaceful and quiet...' We drove into a large clearing that had a big lake in the middle of it and stopped there. Everyone got out of the cars and started to unpack their camping equipment. Since I couldn't do anything to help them in my current state, i just wandered off to the lake and looked at the fishes in it. 'There goes a cherry salmon, a large char, a bass, a carp, and a catfish...I'm getting bored...'  
  
Usagi started to whine, "I'm hungry!"  
  
Rei sighed in exasperation, "Usagi, you're always hungry!"  
  
" I am not!"  
  
"You are too"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!  
  
I rolled my eyes as I listened to them argue. Minako and Seiya were doing their best to get them away from one another before a fight started. So far, it wasn't working. 'It figures...'   
  
Seiya suddenly started to grin like mad, "I have an idea!"   
  
I yawned, 'Seiya? With an idea? Yeah right....'  
  
She dashed into Usagi and her's tent, and when she came out, she had a fishing pole in her hand. "I found it!" She immediately ran over to the lake and pushed me out of her way, "Move it Midnight! I can't let Usagi go hungry!"   
  
Of course when she pushed me, she pushed me into the lake itself. I yelped as I fell in, and before I knew it, I could see fish swimming before my eyes. I could hear some of the senshi yelling at Seiya and they were hoping that I was alright. 'Stupid Seiya...Well, I guess I can't complain now. I might as well catch some fish while I'm down here.' My werewolf powers made it so that I could be able to walk around in the lake without even breathing. I saw a large char swim by me and I quickly made a grab for it. When it was in my mouth, I decided that it was time for me to get out of there before everyone thought i was dead...again. With a powerful leap, I leapt out of the lake and onto the grass. Obviously, I surprised everyone by my sudden appearance. Unfortunately though, I landed right beside Seiya. I shook myself and the water from my fur went flying over to her, much to my enjoyment.  
  
"Hey!", she said indignantly.  
  
Ignoring her, I happily walked over to Michiru and dropped the large char near her feet.   
  
She smiled and walked over to me so that she could scratch me behind the ears, "Good girl, Midnight!"  
  
Yaten was laughing her ass off at Seiya, "Midnight caught a fish before you did, Seiya! Some fisherman you are!"  
  
Seiya just glared at her, "Oh...shaddup!"  
  
I walked back over to the lake and jumped onto a flat rock about a foot away from the shore. I could feel everyone watching me, and they wondered what I was doing. I stood still with my face near the surface of the lake, and then suddenly, I struck at something. I looked back over at the rest of the senshi, so that they could see the bass that I caught in my dripping, wet, jaws. They all applauded and cheered for me, but Seiya seemed to be in a rather bad mood.   
  
Yaten snickered at her, "That makes two fish that Midnight caught, and what do you have? None."  
  
Seiya glared at her again, "Didn't I tell you to shaddup!?"  
  
I jumped back over to the shore and I dropped the bass at Michiru's feet again. I was happy when she started to scratch me behind the ears again. 'That feels nice...'  
  
~Later that night~  
  
'Ah...I'm full now...' We had just finished eating our meal of fish and we settled around the campfire to tell ghost stories. Michiru sat on a fallen log, so I sat down beside her feet. I refused to let anyone get close to her. Except Hotaru and Setsuna, of course. That Time Staff of hers hurts like hell...It's better if I just don't get in her way...Rei started off with the first ghost story of the night. She spoke of beast that lives deep in the woods, searching for the love he lost long ago. On every full moon, the beast comes down from his den hidden in the darkness of the forest and continues his to search and mourn for the loss of his mate.  
  
'Hmm...a beast, huh?' I looked up at the sky. 'Perfect.' There was a full moon out tonight, and that means that this was the perfect chance for me to scare a certain black haired Starlight. I slowly got and crept around behind the other senshi. They were so entranced by Rei's story that they didn't even notice me, much to my delight. 'Almost there...' I continued my little trip over to Seiya while Rei was still finishing up her story.  
  
"And some people say that you can still hear the heart-breaking howl of the beast..."  
  
'Heheh. That's my cue...' I opened my mouth and I let out a loud howl, "AAARRRROOOO!!!!"  
  
Everyone started screaming. Minako ran into the arms of Rei, Ami to Makoto, and Usagi to.... 'Wait a minute...where's Seiya.' I heard something twitching, so I swiveled my ears to try and lock-in on the sound. I started walking around until I reached a huge tree. I looked up to see Seiya holding onto a tree branch as if her life depended on it. "Mommy...there's a mean beast out here...."  
  
I grinned and barked loudly enough to get everyone else's attention. They all walked over to where I was standing and looked up.  
  
Taiki sighed, "Does anyone know how we can get her back down on the ground?"  
  
Yaten laughed and patted my head, "That was a nice trick Midnight." I just barked happily in reply.  
  
"I don't know," said Michiru as she walked over to me, "I don't think that was very nice." She wagged her finger at me and said in a scolding tone, "Shame on you."  
  
'As most of you know, I don't like it when the love of my life gets mad at me. There's only one way to fix that...' I rolled onto my back and I held my paw slightly in the air. I wagged my tail slowly and whined up at Michiru. Everyone thought my little act was...ugh...cute...  
  
Michiru's eyes softened and reached down to rub my belly, "Alright, I forgive you, but no more tricks alright?" I barked and rolled back onto my stomach. She giggled when I licked her cheek. "It's getting pretty late now. I think we should turn in for the night." Everyone nodded their agreement and went back to their tents. Except for Seiya.   
  
Noticing that her lover was still up in the tree, Usagi walked back over to it and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Sweetie! There aren't any monsters down here! Don't you want to come down now?"  
  
Seiya just laughed nervously, "No thanks. I kinda like it up here."  
  
Usagi was still reluctant to leave, but Seiya insisted that she go on and get some sleep. Finally, Usagi went back to the tent.  
  
Michiru smiled down at me, "C'mon, it's time for bed." She walked back to her own tent while I walked right beside her. I wasn't about to let anything happen to my lover. I stopped about a foot away and watched as she zipped up the tent. I walked over to the side of it and curled up into a little ball. My ears perked up as I heard the soft breathing of Michiru and everyone else. 'Good...there shouldn't be any problems tonight.' I looked back over to the tree that Seiya was still in. Apparently, she was asleep now. I rolled my eyes, 'She can sleep through anything...' I pulled my lips back into a little grin as I wondered what was in store for all of us for the next 3 days out here in the wilderness. As my eyes closed, I thought of all the tricks I could play on Seiya, 'More fun time for me...I guess this camping trip wasn't such a bad idea after all...'  
  
To be continued....  
  
Storm Call:*howls* I know this chapter sucked, but I've been kinda busy the last few weeks, so I didn't have time to make this chapter as good as I wanted too. I promise the next one will be better!!  
  
Leah: Instead of getting 4 reviews, Storm Call wants 5 now. So the sooner you review her, the sooner the next chapter will be put up.  
  
Lisa: So stayed tuned for the next exciting chapter of Through The Eyes Of A Wolf!! 


	5. Author's Note

Storm Call: *slowly walks in* Ahem....everyone, it saddens me to tell you all this, but I will no longer be able to update this fic again. My damn homophobe of an uncle found out about my girlfriend and he is now disconnecting my computer from the internet for two years. Hopefully, i'll be able to come back again before then, but if I don't, I would like to thank everyone for reading my fic. Farewell everyone!!! *howls and runs off into the night* 


End file.
